Cosas de Hombres
by Madame Morgan
Summary: InuYasha, Kôga y Miroku tienen una de esas charlas de hombres, y Naraku es partícipe... desde el otro lado del espejo de Kanna. ¿Será posible que Kagura encuentre a Naraku justo en un momento de debilidad masculina? • Regalo de cumpleaños para la mujer del poder oscuro, Agatha.
1. Los huevos se paspan

**Discl****αimer. **Los personajes e historia original, le pertenecen, como todo el mundo sabe, a Rumiko Takahashi *POM POM*; pero la idea de este fic es mía. :D  
**Dedicαtoriα:** para Agatha Romaniev. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Yo te adoro por todo tu poder para atraer a todas las personas que conocés al lado oscuro. Espero que te guste :)

* * *

Cosαs de hombres

**********Cαpítulo I**  
Los huevos se pαspαn

Naraku se sentía estresado. Sentía la presión de todo lo que pasaba sobre sus hombros; como si la culpa de la situación actual fuera suya. ¿Tenía él la culpa de la creación de la perla? ¿De que la perla se rompiera en miles de pedazos? ¿De qué él existiera? ¿Qué ese grupo de cuarta no decidiera al fin darse por rendido, que siguiera luchando, lastimándose? ¿Tenía la culpa de la revolución de sus propias creaciones? No. No tenía la culpa de ninguna de esas cosas. Todo era culpa de terceros; mas aún, mírenlo ahí. Tan agotado. Tan exhausto de lo que pasaba.

Siempre el malo era él. ¿Nadie pensaba que lo único que quería era un poco de poder? ¿Ser más reconocido? ¿Eso era malo? ¡No! ¿Por qué no eran malos aquellos otros tipos, que intentaban _matarlo_? Oh, no, por supuesto que no. El de los tentáculos era Naraku; él era el de los venenos, él era el malo.

Lo que verdaderamente era, un ser incomprendido.

Debía protegerse de todo ese grupo que quería "venganza", y ahora incluso también de sus propias extensiones. Encima aún no podía controlar de todos sus sensaciones humanas,… y resultaba tan vergonzoso. ¿No era suficiente para Onigumo ser visto rechazado una vez? ¿Quería pasar por eso de nuevo, y de nuevo? Kikyô no los quería ver. Fin de la historia.

Y él otra vez volvía a ser el malo.

Tal vez debería deshacerse de los tentáculos.

Estaba tan, pero _tan _estresado. Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo le dolía la cabeza a un hanyô como él? Necesitaba distraerse, hacer otra cosa…

Una de las avispas del infierno entró en la habitación por la ventana semi abierta. El día estaba oscureciendo al fin. Naraku sintió otra puntada. Ahí venían más problemas, de mano de esa estúpida avispa. ¿Ahora qué? ¿InuYasha y su banda de mediocres estaban por los alrededores?

Lo notó enseguida. InuYasha, el monje y Kôga estaban reunidos. Solos. ¿Por qué solos? ¿Por qué no estaban las mujeres, la sacerdotisa? ¿Dónde estaba la exterminadora? ¿Qué tramaban ahora?

Naraku se tomó la cabeza y ordenó a la avispa que se marchara. Ahí los veía, los problemas palpitantes. Otra vez preocupado. ¿En quién podía confiar? Sólo en esas estúpidas avispas. Tal vez en Kanna. En Kagura poco; se estaba comportando raro de nuevo. El resto de sus extensiones no servían para mierda.

Llamó a Kanna con voz firme. La joven apareció de inmediato.

—Sí, Naraku.

—Déjame tu espejo —soltó. Kanna se lo entregó sin vacilar y se quedó esperando nuevas órdenes—. Vete.

La chica se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Hacía tiempo que no requería de Kanna para poder mirar por el espejo. Ya había aprendido a usarlo, aunque no tenía las habilidades de ella. De todos modos, no permitiría que la niña estuviera ahí con él. Era _creepy_. Le ponía los pelos de punta toda su insoportable insensibilidad hacia cualquier cosa. Era como una muñeca. Igual de inexpresiva que un maniquí. Mejor que estuviera lejos de él.

_Prendió_ el espejo y _sintonizó_ la emisora. Lo primero que vio fue las llamas del fuego prendido en medio de la ronda. Alrededor, InuYasha, Miroku y el lobo. El hanyô tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, algo, pensó Naraku, demasiado previsible en él. El monje mantenía una expresión tranquila, observando al fuego crepitar. Kôga se rascó la nariz, incómodo.

Que hablaran de una vez, que dijeran su plan. ¿Qué se proponían?

—Eh —comenzó el demonio—, ¿siempre son así de aburridos? Me divierto más charlando con Shippô.

InuYasha le dirigió una mirada propia de un basilisco.

—Pues vete con él.

Kôga bufó, y Miroku observó de reojo a InuYasha.

—Está un poco molesto con la señorita Kagome —le sonrió—, y su inesperada ausencia.

La parte de _inesperada _sonó sarcástica. Kôga rió.

—Eres un amargado, chucho. —InuYasha le lanzó otra de esas miradas—. Deja en paz a Kagome. Te da tiempo libre y no lo aprovechas.

—Feh.

—Cierto —comentó el monje—. Ya quisiera que Sango no me siguiera tanto.

InuYasha embozó una sonrisa.

—Para poder seguir haciendo de las tuyas.

—Pero si Sango también te dejó libre.

—No se va a su aldea muy seguido —aseguró Miroku.

—Por suerte se llevó al pesado de Shippô.

—Amargo —tosió Kôga.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y no dijo más.

El silencio se prolongó otros segundos, hasta que el demonio lobo comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Y qué, te gusta buscar mujeres, eh? —le sonrió a Miroku. El monje puso cara seria y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió. InuYasha lanzó una carcajada, y Kôga siguió sonriendo—, ¡es mi mano maldita!

Los tres soltaron unas buenas risas, mientras Naraku veía todo desde el espejo con el ceño fruncido. Jodidos idiotas. Ay, sí, ellos tienen amigos y tienen charlas. Ay, qué tierno, qué divertido. Mátenlos antes de que se reproduzcan.

Escupió a un costado.

Cuando las risas pararon, Miroku se puso serio de nuevo y agregó:

—Ya, en serio que he dejado un poco mi vicio —aseguró. InuYasha torció la boca, sin creerle. Kôga paseaba la vista de uno a otro—, quiero estar con Sango una vez que todo termine.

Kôga asintió e InuYasha se mantuvo callado. Naraku rió. ¡Qué insensato!

—¿Y ella corresponde? —Kôga le codeó, divertido. Miroku le sonrió en respuesta.

—Sí, según la señorita Kagome…

—Medio mundo se dio cuenta de eso —acotó InuYasha.

—Pero quiero que confíe en mí… si sigo tocando traseros, me va a matar.

—Eso seguro.

Rieron de nuevo. Naraku sintió arcadas.

—¿Y tú, Kôga? —preguntó Miroku. InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—Pues nada. —El lobo se encogió de hombros. Miró al hanyô y siguió— Ni me mires, ya sé que Kagome te quiere a ti, aunque sigas con la otra…

—No sigo con Kikyô —rezongó—, ustedes no saben nada, cállense.

Miroku sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Kôga, para que le siga el juego.

—¿Qué no sabemos?

InuYasha frunció el ceño más fuerte aún. Naraku se mantenía entretenido.

—Lo de Kikyô ya pasó, yo sé… —Se sonrojó de repente— Que ahora Kagome… Lo mío es con Kagome. —Miró a los dos, enojado— ¿Y ustedes qué se meten?

Miroku le sonrió.

—No eres muy comunicativo, ¿eh, chucho? —soltó Kôga—. Eso te traerá problemas con las mujeres.

—Tú ve y sigue escondiéndote de Ayame, bestia.

—Muérete.

—Ya, chicos.

Naraku suspiró. ¿Era el único que no tenía un amor en verdad? Se preguntó a sí mismo desde cuando tenía él, o le importaba, algún interés amoroso. Él no necesitaba de nadie para estar completo, tal vez sólo la perla y el infinito poder que le daría. Sí, sólo eso. No necesitaba de Kikyô ni de nadie. Tal vez Onigumo, pero él no. Él estaba bien sin nadie rondando por su cabeza, sin necesidad de planear bodas, ni que le hinchen las pelotas alguna mujer… como Kagura.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a sus enemigos.

¡No, igual él no quería una charla entre hombres! Más que de hombres, eso parecía una convención de mujeres hablando de amores. Bah, maricas.

InuYasha seguía frunciendo el ceño y mirando en dirección opuesta a Kôga, que ahora charlaba con Miroku sobre su creciente problema de… pelos.

—No, en serio, es desagradable. —Se rascó la cabeza.— Ya no sé qué hacer.

Miroku meditó un momento.

—Pues —InuYasha arrugó la nariz al tiempo que escuchaba hablar al monje—, ¿no has probado acaso _afeitarte_?

—¡De qué hablas, hombre! —gritó Kôga, incómodo—. ¿Allí abajo?

—¿Es por eso que escapas de Ayame?

—No seas imbécil, chucho —gruñó el demonio—, no es algo lindo, ¿sabes? Hay que cuidarse para las mujeres. Ya verás cuando tengas… tú encárgate de Kagome, ¿quieres?

Miroku intervino, mientras Naraku fruncía el ceño desde el otro lado del espejo.

_¿Afeitarse?_

—En serio —siguió el monje como si nada—, Kagome trajo algunas cosas de su época muy útiles. En general, lo usan con Sango, pero… puedo conseguir algunas.

—¿Crees?

—Incluso jabón íntimo —aseguró, asintiendo—, déjame que charle con Kagome.

Kôga se sonrojó.

—No, no le cuentes estas cosas a Kagome.

_Oh, sí, hablaban de esas cosas._

Naraku se turbó. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora había que _afeitarse_? Miró sus partes. Volvió la vista al frente. Bueno, sí, tenía una linda cabellera, tanto en la cabeza como… pero él… no. Mm… no podía hacer nada con eso.

De todas formas, ¿para quién se iba a arreglar? A nadie le importaba si tenía el pelo muy crecido o recortado, o sedoso o lo que sea. Se sintió alicaído. No importaba. Pero… Debía robarle esas cosas a la sacerdotisa. Nunca sabe uno cuándo la situación puede llevar a desnudarte en público. Mejor que estuviera recortado y acondicionado.

Volvió la vista al espejo.

_Qué útil pueden ser las charlas de hombres._

—No pasa nada —siguió Miroku—, la señorita Kagome nunca tuvo tapujos conmigo, tenemos una gran amistad y no importa lo que le pida, ella…

—No sigas hablando, monje pervertido —gruñó InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño—, te golpearé si insinúas algo más.

Miroku le golpeó la cabeza con el báculo.

—No seas idiota, querido InuYasha.

Kôga se rió largo rato de eso, mientras InuYasha se encargaba de no moler a golpes a un pobre humano indefenso que intentaba suicidarse.

—¿Y Kagome tendrá algo para… —comenzó Kôga, cuando pudo volver a hablar—, eh… eso?

—¿Qué?

—Para cuando se te paspan… ya sabes…

—Oh.

InuYasha alzó una ceja, intercambiando miradas con Miroku.

—Pues creo que no —respondió el hanyô, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Debería preguntarle si hay algo de eso —habló el monje más para sí que para sus compañeros. Cuando vio el rostro de InuYasha, agregó—, o tal vez no.

_Oh, sí. Estúpido paspado de pelotas._

Definitivamente, si la chica tenía algo para eso, se encargaría de robarle hasta la última reserva. ¡Cuántas veces tuvo que escapar de una batalla por el incesante dolor!

—Es jodidamente molesto —agregó Kôga—, a mi me pasa siempre.

—Debe ser la velocidad —intercaló Miroku—, yo pensé que sólo a mi me pasaba. ¿A ti también, InuYasha?

—Pues sí, qué crees —gruñó—, ¿por qué crees que decido tomar un descanso después de un largo día de caminata?

—Oh.

Tenía sentido.

—Me había salvado de eso cuando Sango decidió que podía viajar junto a ella sobre Kirara —sonrió Miroku—, pero es muy feo, sí.

—¿Alguna vez tuvieron que huir? —preguntó Kôga—, es ridículo verme caminar así, parezco alguien bajado de un caballo.

Las risas se hicieron de nuevo, mientras Naraku asentía (y sonreía, aún contra sus principios) del otro lado del espejo.

Oh, qué envidia les tenía. Si él tuviera algún hombre con quién charlar esos temas… Sólo habían estado con él Los Siete Guerreros, pero uno era rarito, había un traidor, Bankotsu era un jodido idiota que sólo seguía a Kagura, y el resto eran un montón de trogloditas. Imposible charlar.

Y sus obras maestras si no querían tomar una represalia contra su creador, pues eran mujeres.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo detrás del espejo, así que Naraku volvió a posar la vista en el grupo de hombres.

—Y ahora, hablando en serio —comenzó Kôga, acercando el torso un poco más al centro, sonriéndoles a sus compañeros—, ¿qué tal el sexo?

InuYasha se sonrojó, y Miroku sonrió.

—De las mejores maravillas ideadas por la naturaleza, ¿no creen? —respondió el monje. Kôga asintió, sonriendo. Luego, ambos dirigieron la vista al hanyô.

—¿Qué tanto ven?

Naraku, sorprendido por el giro de la charla, miraba ensimismado.

—¿Y qué tal? —le sonrió—, tuviste _esa_ mujer, ¿no? ¿Quién fue la primera?

InuYasha se sonrojó aún más.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Miroku y Kôga intercambiaron miradas. El silencio se hizo un momento. Naraku esperaba, expectante.

—No me digas —comenzó el lobo en un susurro—… eres virgen.

InuYasha no dijo nada, cada vez más sonrojado (y ofuscado).

Kôga lanzó una carcajada, y Miroku sonreía.

—Se te pasarán los años, InuYasha.

—Feh —rugió—, aún hay tiempo, no jodan con eso.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera se te parará para cuando lo intentes! —seguía riendo Kôga.

Naraku no pudo reír con aquello. Él también… ya saben. Odiaba admitirlo, pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, él también era virgen. Onigumo no; ni tampoco el cuerpo que tomó para él. Pero Naraku, su esencia: sí-lo-era. Bajó la cabeza. Aquello era inaudito. ¡Él no debía preocuparse de la virginidad! Era ridículo. ¿Por qué estaba mal el nunca haberse acostado con una mujer? ¿No podía esperar a la adecuada?...

No había adecuada en ese jodido mundo, nadie estaba a su alcance.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Eso era muy patético. Incluso el lobo era hombre del todo, y él todavía no. Lo peor es que estaba al mismo nivel que InuYasha; tenía que cambiar eso de inmediato. ¿Pero con quién? No iría con ninguna humana, y no había ningún demonio… no, bueno, no sentía nada por ella, eran sólo esas…

—Erecciones espontáneas —soltó Kôga, mientras los otros dos asentían—. ¡Siempre en el momento más incómodo!

A Naraku le estaba empezando a joder que siempre supiera qué decir en el momento adecuado; pero era la verdad: erecciones espontáneas… siempre. La peor había sido al crear a Kagura, y cuando ella lo notó, peor aún. Estúpida mujer. Le subió el ego, cuando había sido por esas casualidades.

¡Todo por tomar un cuerpo con pene!

—Son… molestas —InuYasha estaba sonrojado—, una vez ocurrió cuando estaba solo con Kagome. Parecía como si yo… ¡juro que no pensé nada de eso!

—Lo sabemos —aseguró Miroku, mientras Kôga del otro lado confirmaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, muchas de sus erecciones espontáneas tenían que ver con cuando estaba Kagura presente.

Oh… no… ahí estaba… Revelación. Mátenlo. ¡Él no podía sentirse atraído por ella!

No, sólo estaba estresado, y escuchar esas estúpidas charlas entre esos tres idiotas no hacía más que trastornarlo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Sí, por supuesto que era eso. No más que eso. Él no se sentía atraído por Kagura ni un poquito; ¡por supuesto que no quería sacarse su virginidad con semejante mujer!

Miró al espejo. Kôga, Miroku e InuYasha estaban riéndose, y ahora había empezado a asar unos pescados que Kôga había conseguido tiempo atrás y guardaban en una hielera (que supuso él, era de la sacerdotisa).

Naraku se sentía _jodidamente_ mal. Los odiaba con el alma. Los detestaba. Los quemaría vivos, en ácido; y luego reiría de manera macabra.

Oh… ahí iba de nuevo. La depresión. _Apagó_ el espejo, y se frotó la frente con el dedo índice.

¿Estaría sufriendo algún trastorno mental? Se sentía mal, pero seguramente era culpa de ese jodido estrés. Estaba acabando con él. ¿Por qué él no tenía a nadie con quien charlar sus problemas?

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

¿Realmente hacía las cosas tan mal? ¿Se merecía tanta soledad? Él no era tan malo… creía.

O sí, ¿qué importaba?

¿Por qué no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de sus jodidos huevos paspados?

—Ey, Naraku. —Kagura intervino su monólogo, entrando en la habitación sin golpear y con cara de pocos amigos. Se calló al ver el semblante de su amo y frunció el ceño.— ¿Qué ocurre?

Naraku juntó las cejas y se acercó a ella, que estaba a unos pocos pasos. Estudió su semblante. Era atractiva; claro, después de todo, él la había hecho. Luego estudió su cuerpo (ante la atónita vista de ella). También era voluptuosa. ¿Era estrés o depresión, o qué era eso que llevaba a que a él, la gran pesadilla de muchos, se le parara _espontáneamente_?

Kagura titubeó un momento antes de seguir. Que la mirara así le ponía los cabellos de punta. Tenía una sensación muy rara en el estómago.

—Naraku —soltó de nuevo, él parecía que, a pesar de mirarla a los ojos, no la miraba en lo absoluto—, ¿qué ocurre?

Y él explotó. ¡Lo que fuera, él aún así estaba solo!

—¡A mí también se me paspan las pelotas! —gritó, tomando a la demonio por los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente—, ¿entiendes eso, Kagura? ¡A mí también!

Como ella se quedó callada, sin siquiera saber qué cara poner, Naraku la soltó, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Se sentía solo. Estaba solo en todos los sentidos.

Kagura lo observó seriamente unos segundos, sin atreverse a hacer nada. Naraku, por primera vez, se veía cansado. Parecía tan… necesitado en ese momento. La joven tragó duro. Oh, Kami-sama, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?

—Oye —comenzó, posando un brazo en su hombro—, ¿estás bien?

Naraku clavó en ella su mirada, que muchas veces había sido venenosa. Una corriente de aire frío envolvió el cuerpo de ella, paralizándola. Naraku… no parecía él. Parecía un nene al que le habían sacado su juguete preferido.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y la mirada que le dirigió le trajo mala espina.

Y luego pasó lo inesperado. Posiblemente, lo más inesperado que vivió hasta el momento. Naraku acortó la poca distancia entre ellos, tomó su rostro con una mano y la besó, dejándole marcas en la cara de lo brusco de su agarre; buscando su boca y manejándola como él quería. Dejándola con un sabor raro; como a prohibido, a incorrecto, pero igual gustoso.

De la misma manera, rudamente, se separó.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —soltó a los pocos segundos, dándose la vuelta, volviendo al espejo—. Vete. Y no vuelvas a menos que te llame.

—Cla… claro.

Kagura pegó media vuelva y se fue.

Qué pasó esa noche, nunca pudo descifrarlo. Pero tenía algo que ver con los huevos paspados de Naraku.


	2. La locura se adquire

**Notα:  
**En principio, no tenía pensada una continuación para este fic. Pero qué más da. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que esta pequeño oneshot les guste. ¿Algo más para decir? Sí, mucho menos humor y mucho más romance. Lo siento XD

* * *

Cosαs de hombres

**C****α**pítulo II  
Lα locurα se αdquiere.**  
**

Habían pasado unos días desde la más que rara escena que tuvo que vivir Kagura. Y se había pasado todos esos días imaginándose cómo se sentía un paspado de huevos y la razón por la que Naraku la había besado. Más pensaba en la segunda que en la primera, pero lo de los huevos paspados no podía salir de su mente, aún con todos sus esfuerzos.

Estar en una misma habitación con Naraku, aunque él estuviera amenazando con matarla o dándole órdenes, la ponía sumamente incómoda. No podía olvidar el agarre de él, ni sus labios presionando los suyos, ni cómo la había hecho sentir a pesar de todo lo que lo odiaba. Se imaginaba besándolo de nuevo y se le retorcían las entrañas del asco.

Y se preguntaba, ilusamente, si él también pensaba en eso cada vez que la veía, o recordaba eso cada vez que estaba por dormirse. Después se recordaba a sí misma que eso era muy enfermo de su parte, puesto que él no era otra cosa que su secuestrador y que la usaba como herramienta (y seguro eventualmente la mataría).

Aún así, no podía evitarlo. Sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que recordaba la situación. Se preguntó si a Naraku se le estaba yendo lo malvado, pues esa vez no actuó como él. Simplemente… parecía otra persona. A lo mejor, sólo estaba agobiado. Y tanto lío que tenía con Kikyô lo había debilitado momentáneamente… Kagura pensaba que Naraku, en definitiva, era un romántico frustrado. U Onigumo. (Se hacía un lío con esas cosas.)

Y era un hecho que ahora andaba con la cabeza dada vuelta, mordiéndose las uñas que siempre intentaba tener impecables, y con nada menos que Naraku rondándole la cabeza. Y eso la hacía odiarlo un poco más.

Por parte de él, nada. No había cambiado su actitud todos esos días, y tampoco lo encontró con esa rareza con la que se lo había cruzado días atrás. Nunca más volvió a mencionar nada entre ellos, y, a pesar de que en dos o tres ocasiones Kagura intentó provocarlo para que hable, tampoco resolvió el misterio de los huevos paspados. Y Kagura siguió sus horas intentado develar qué rayos había pasado aquel día para que Naraku hiciera semejante confesión y luego se atreviera a besarla.

Y aquel día finalmente ocurrió.

Kagura había estado, como era muy normal los últimos días, con expresión soñadora y confundida, a veces frunciendo el ceño o maldiciendo por lo bajo, mirando por la ventana. El día se mostraba otra vez nublado y el frío entraba por los huecos del castillo helándole las piernas y brazos.

Kanna había desaparecido en alguna misión entregada por Naraku. Últimamente, él parecía no confiar en lo absoluto en ella y no la dejaba salir del castillo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se aburría a más no poder. Ni siquiera él le hacía compañía (aunque detestaba estar con él, sobre todo después de lo vivido), sólo se encerraba en su habitación. Salía contadas veces, pues ella escuchaba sus pasos, pero evitaba encontrárselo en el camino.

Lo evitaba todo el tiempo.

La cuestión es que ya estaba más que harta de estar encerrada sin nada que hacer y sin tener, ni siquiera, la callada compañía de su hermana. Estaba segura de que Naraku estaba lejos de prestar atención a una de sus esclavas, así que no importaba las veces que se quejara del aburrimiento, él no haría otra cosa que hacer caso omiso. Pensó que, tal vez, lo mejor era simplemente salir, a pesar de las órdenes dadas. Sin embargo, tenía algo de miedo de la posible reacción de Naraku, más considerando que actuaba muy raro en ocasiones.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio. Estaba cansada de su vida, cansada de los problemas mentales de Naraku que ella tenía que soportar, cansada de las órdenes, cansada de estar cansada.

Miró otra vez por la ventana. El día seguía igual de nublado que hacía sólo unos momentos atrás. Él sol finalmente se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la noche. Suspiró con desaliento.

¿Naraku la había besado para confundirla, por debilidad o porque se estaba volviendo loco? A lo único que le tenía miedo, era que Naraku la haya besado porque se estaba empezando a fijar en ella o algo así. Eso sería prácticamente el fin de sus días. Incluso prefería que Naraku la matara de una jodida vez, a que la obligara a besuquearse con él a cada rato. (Y eso que incluso lo había disfrutado.)

Y en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando sintió la fría y fuerte presencia de Naraku detrás, y estuvo segura de que hubiera muerto de un paro cardíaco respiratorio, si sólo hubiera tenido su puto corazón en su lugar.

Se giró con rapidez alzando su abanico y se encontró con el rostro de Naraku mirándola con sorna. Él le quitó el abanico con un movimiento rápido e imprevisto.

—Por favor, no seas imbécil —soltó, devolviéndole el abanico con gesto gentil.

Kagura resopló. Tomó su arma con cautela. Se preguntó qué pretendía su creador esa vez y lo miró con los ojos entornados medio segundo. Él mantenía una sonrisa serena, y sus sonrisas eran, por lo general, peligrosas. Sintió miedo de que él fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, pues, además de todo lo que había pensado de él con anterioridad, ahora pensaba que se veía muy macabro y muy sensual sonriéndole así.

—¿Qué quieres? —resopló, mientras él se alejaba de ella unos pasos, parándose delante de otra ventana.

—Nada.

Nada, esa era una excelente respuesta.

La verdadera razón, era que Kagura no era la única persona jodidamente aburrida en ese castillo. Y además, Naraku estaba sufriendo otra vez de estrés y decaimiento. Una vez más había escuchado al grupo de InuYasha charlar entre ellos, y una vez más se sentía muy solo en la vida. Se imaginó que era por ese tema de que estaba cercano a su día del mes, y su parte humana salía con más potencia de él.

Se odiaba por eso, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y sus planes, no había podido sacarse de encima a Onigumo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos (que intentaba acallar con todas sus fuerzas).

Y, para qué mentir, luego de la escenita de la otra vez, además de la vergüenza que lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba su sincera declaración, no podía mirar a Kagura sin pensar en besarla de nuevo.

No es que eso no le diera ganas de auto-mutilarse (que por cierto, sí le daban ganas), pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Apenas si podía contener sus impulsos y acallar los pensamientos de Onigumo, y ahora tenía los suyos propios revoloteando por su cabeza. En parte seguía prendido a Kikyô, y ahora su nueva obsesión resultaba ser su propia extensión.

Se sentía morir a momentos.

Si bien estaba completamente seguro de que todo se debía única y exclusivamente a su parte humana, no podía hacer otra cosa. _Necesitaba_, le urgía hablar con Kagura. Tenía que aclarar sus dudas. U otras cosas.

Miró de reojo a la demonio, que ahora también observaba por la ventana con gesto incómodo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Kagura le rompía tanto las pelotas que sentía deseos de matarla de una jodida vez para que se callara. Y ahora pensaba en besarla. Eran esas pequeñas e irónicas cosas de la vida que hacía que odiara aún más a todos.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente y volvió a mirar al frente. ¿Cómo abordar el tema? "Disculpa mi impertinencia, pero, ¿a ti también te dan ganas de follar conmigo desde que te besé?" le seguía pareciendo inadecuado.

Kagura estaba molesta. No era algo natural que Naraku se acercara a ella a compartir tiempo de caridad, y que no necesitara nada. Y con todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos recientemente, la incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente.

Antes de que Kagura finalmente le preguntara qué rayos le ocurría esa vez, Naraku se giró hacia ella y se la quedó mirando fijamente. A Kagura la recorrió un escalofrío, pero recuperó la compostura lo suficientemente rápido como para poner cara de ogro y soltar un

—¿Qué?

Naraku bufó y giró los ojos. Uno intentaba avanzar un paso en la relación normalmente tensa que tenían, y ella ya salía con su mal humor y lo arruinaba todo. Era por eso que prefería tener a las mujeres muy lejos de su vida.

Pero bueno, había cosas ni que el mismo Naraku era capaz de refrenar.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan malhumorada una vez en tu vida? —soltó con frescura. Intentó encontrar algo en lo que enfocar su vista o que lo obligara a irse de allí en ese momento, pero no había nada.

Indudablemente, de forma ya sea consciente o inconsciente, había preparado el ambiente para aquello. Había enviado a Kanna a una misión larga e inservible, y, con la ya muy usada excusa de la falta de confianza, había obligado a Kagura a mantenerse encerrada en el castillo. De este modo, sólo eran ellos dos y un montón de muertos los habitantes de su morada. Estaban solos y él se había quedado sin motivos para retrasar aún más aquello.

Su pene (o alguna otra parte que debía de ser muy similar) lo obligaba a plantearse frente a ella. ¿Y el qué decir? Se ve que su miembro viril sólo pensó en la primera parte y confió ciegamente en su cerebro para que se encargara del resto.

Ahora estaba frente a Kagura sin nada que decir y pensando la mejor manera de abordar el tema del beso, volver a besarla, y si tenía una buena noche, terminar follando. (Para él, nunca estaba de más soñar.)

—¿Recuerdas mi confesión?

¿Qué mejor manera de abordar el tema del beso que hablar de sus huevos paspados? Eso era imbecibilidad pura. Ya se le estaba pegando lo idiota de InuYasha.

Kagura frunció el ceño y lo miró intentando contener una risa.

—¿Te refieres a tu paspado de pelotas o hablamos de otra cosa?

Naraku frunció el ceño un segundo.

—A eso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —aseguró, con una sonrisa reflejada en su semblante—. ¿Qué hay con eso?

¿Qué hay con eso? Esa era la pregunta que estaba todo el tiempo dando vueltas en la cabeza de ella. ¿Qué había con los huevos paspados de Naraku que la volvía tan loca, y lo volvía tan loco como para llegar a besarla? Debía ser de importancia monumental como para que tergiversara todo de esa forma.

De hecho, los huevos de los hombres siempre eran de tanta importancia que eran capaces de cualquier cosa por ellos. Ya que estaban tan vulnerables ahí colgando con tristeza, pensaba ella, los mismos hombres hicieron que esas dos cosas valieran más que su vida misma. Y ni hablar del pequeño muñeco entre medio.

Pero para qué meterse en esas cosas, que ella apenas sabía lo básico.

¿Qué hay con eso? Naraku la miró con fastidio. ¿Cómo que _qué hay con eso_? Eso era la causa de todo. Su maldita debilidad ante cosas tan imbéciles como la falta de una charla entre hombres, o como que sufriera de vez en cuando de un buen paspado, terminó logrando que el gran Naraku cayera en tal pozo depresivo que pensara en besarla. ¡Que _terminara_ besándola! ¡Él! ¡Él! ¡A ella!

Era indiscutible que Kagura no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Las mujeres entienden tan poco, y creen saber tanto.

—Nada —gruñó—. Sólo para que estés al tanto.

—Oh, sí lo estoy. —Kagura intentó borrar la sonrisa de su rostro antes de que la amenazante mirada de Naraku se transformara en alguno de sus monstruosos tentáculos clavándose en el medio de su pecho.— Gracias.

Supo que el _gracias_ estuvo de más en cuanto vio crecer el mal humor de Naraku en forma de sonrisa cordial.

—Nunca supiste cómo mantener esa bocota cerrada. —La aseveración sonó a intimidación. Kagura no se echó atrás, sabía aprovechar la debilidad de las personas, y apostaba todo a que Naraku no estaba del todo en sus cabales.— De todos modos, voy a hacer de cuenta de que no dijiste nada. Quería llegar al _luego_.

El luego. Kagura frunció el ceño ligeramente. El temido luego fue el jodido beso. Fue él agarrándole el rostro con fuerza y besándola de manera salvaje, excitante. Fue él haciéndola sentir bien, y equivocada.

—Bien. —Esta vez su voz no sonó tan osada. ¿Qué le iba a decir Naraku a continuación? ¿Finalmente sabría el porqué la había besado? Sentía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir a continuación.

—¿Recuerdas el luego?

—Sí.

Naraku sonrió. Esa sonrisa no era amenazante, era sensual. Algo dentro de Kagura entró en ebullición y se medio odió por eso. No podía dejar de odiarlo, y tampoco podía dejar de pensar que él era demasiado sexy. Se había elegido un cuerpo perfecto, aunque posiblemente también lo había cambiado a su gusto. Seguía siendo una mierda, pero de alguna manera su misma maldad la excitaba, en parte; en parte le daba ganas de matarlo.

—¿Lo recuerdas bien? —volvió a preguntar, acercándose a ella aún más. Sus cuerpos estaban enfrentados a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Creo.

¿Creo? Ya hasta ella se volvió loca. ¡¿Creo?! ¡Eso era una jodida invitación a que la bese! Y, ¡sí, diablos!, quería que la volviera a besar. A lo mejor sus estúpidas ideas se acomodaban de una vez.

Naraku le tomó el rostro como la última vez y lo acercó al suyo, pero frenó antes de besarla. El abanico de Kagura cayó de su mano, ella sin siquiera notarlo. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, y el agarre de él era fuerte, exigente. Quería que acortara la distancia y volver a saborear lo incorrecto.

—¿Quieres recordarlo bien?

¿Y ella se podría negar si él quería refrescárselo?

Ante el silencio, Naraku volvió a juntar sus bocas y la saboreó con poca delicadeza. Cuando ella cayó en la cuenta de que estaba besando a Naraku otra vez, y volvió a sentir el desagrado por besar a tal personaje (sin importar lo sensual que era), intentó resistirse.

Naraku sonrió contra su boca e hizo caso omiso a la poca fuerza que aplicaba para alejarlo de él. Era como si quisiera hacerse la disconforme, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba que él la besara. Disfrutó su indecisión, sintiéndose aún más poderoso que antes.

La soltó al poco tiempo, aunque no se alejó de ella. Kagura respiró con dificultad unos segundos y pasó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido casi al instante.

—¿Estás loco?

—No te escuchaba quejarte.

—Eso es porque tenías tu boca sobre la mía.

Naraku volvió a sonreír. Acercó su rostro a ella aún más, y Kagura, contra sus instintos, no se inmutó, aunque su rostro adquiría nuevo color. El hanyô tomó un mechón rebelde que caía justo al lado de la oreja puntiaguda de ella y acercó sus labios a su oído, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Acostúmbrate.

Sintió el escalofrío de Kagura y sonrió. Alejó su rostro del oído de ella y lo acercó de nuevo a su boca. Sus narices chocaban. Le dejó un beso en la comisura de su labio, observando los ojos rojos de ella abiertos al máximo por la sorpresa.

Se alejó un paso hacia atrás aún con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Kagura seguía sin moverse. Sin tardar mucho más, la demonio volvió a fruncir el ceño y odiarse porque realmente quiso que la bese.

—Te espero en mi habitación —agregó Naraku, alejándose con tranquilidad de ella, sin volver la vista atrás.

Kagura abrió la boca, sin creérselo, y luego la cerró, apretando los dientes. Buscaba en su mente un comentario lo suficientemente mordaz como para que se guardara su invitación a follar bien profundo en su trasero.

—¿Me vas a contar acerca de tus huevos paspados? Consíguete un hombre para eso.

Naraku, en vez de fruncir el ceño y darle un castigo, soltó una carcajada sin parar de caminar.

A lo mejor, sí, necesitaba un hombre para charlar sobre esas cosas. A lo mejor, lo que pensaba de Kagura no era nada más que una confusión. A lo mejor, su deseo se apagaría perezosamente de ahí a unos días.

O, a lo mejor, seduciría lentamente a Kagura, para que ella, sin ayuda, se acercara a él de buena gana. Las cosas resultaban mucho más divertidas cuando una de las partes se negaba. _Resultarían_ mucho más divertidas, cada vez más entretenidas hasta que ella lo aceptara finalmente.

Y Kagura, parada sin entender nada frente a la ventana, observando a Naraku alejarse, escuchando su risa divertida a la distancia, se preguntó si aquello aún tenía que ver con el paspado de pelotas, o había pasado de eso a tratarse de ella sin que se enterara.

Y si era así… ¿en qué problemas se había metido, y cómo había hecho?

**—Fin.**

* * *

**Not****α:  
**¿En qué acabó todo esto? En que... creo que Kagura anda en problemas y Naraku ya perdió la cordura. ¿Que si hay continuación? Pues... no sé, capaz eventualmente. ¿Que porqué mejor no me muero? Joder, eso no lo manejo yo. XD  
Gracias por leer. c:  
Morgαn.


End file.
